Triplet life
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: Just my spin on life after the TV show ended. Will include most of the practice, but focus on Char/Coop and the triplets and Mason. Triplets are 3 and Mason is 13 ... it's a work in progress but i update lots and will end up a big, long story.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte was greeted by Cooper when she opened the front door to her house after a long day at work. He silently smiled at her and gave her a large hug, kissing her neck and breathing her in. She grinned and relaxed into him, letting her head lean against his chest as her arms wrapped around him for comfort. She looked up at him and gave him a proper kiss. She'd had a long day and it was the best thing to come home to a loving husband in a warm home. Breaking the kiss, she stepped away from him and picked up the work bag she had dropped to give him a hug. "Let me put this away, how was your day?" She asked , sticking her work bag in her office by the front door. Before she could get an answer from Coop, she heard a stampede of little feet come running down the stairs. "No runnin' on the stairs girls" Charlotte called out, trying to be fierce, but her face breaking into a grin and bending down to catch hold of the three little girls who came running towards her.

"Momma!" She heard, multiplied by three little voices. Kneeling down, she gave each one of her girls a kiss, then stood up. "So, who was bad today?" She asked them, folding her arms, pretending to be cross. Caroline and Rachel pointed to Georgia, cheeky grins on their faces. "I was not!" The smallest of the triplets cried out in protest. She was constantly getting picked on by her two sisters. Despite being older than her triplet sisters by several months, she was still the smallest and less developed one of the three, resulting in her being the scapegoat in several situations. Charlotte smiled at Georgia and picked her up, placing her on her hip. "I know sweetie. You're momma's good girl" She whispered into her daughter's ear, stroking her curly brown hair. Kissing Georgia's cheek, she put her back on the ground. "You three go wash up for dinner, i'm gunna go see my boy. " She told them, passing Cooper and quickly kissing his cheek. Their three year olds quickly made a fuss and Charlotte turned around quickly. "I bet daddy can go wash his hands before you three can." She said to them, which made all three of them race off to beat Cooper, who stood there, smirking at his wife. "One day, you're going to learn to not use me as a bribe." He told her, shaking his head, not really minding. Charlotte took a step back, off the stairs she had begun to climb. She put her arms around Coopers neck and brought his lips down to hers, placing a soft kiss on him. "Go keep them busy so i can spend some time with Mason and i'll treat you tonight." She whispered at him, kissing him once again. "Is that a bribe you like?" She asked, walking up the stairs, leaving Cooper with an open mouth and a wandering imagination.

Twelve year old Mason was sitting at his computer desk doing homework when Charlotte entered, he flicked her a smile and then turned back to the screen, trying to concentrate on the word document in front of him. Charlotte ran her hand through his hair and sat down next to him. "God your sisters wear me out and i saw them for three minutes." She joked, taking a peek at the work he was doing. Mason half laughed, half breathed out and then fell silent again. Charlotte leant her head on her hand, resting on his table. "What's up Mase?" She asked him, twisting his office chair round so it faced her. "Hey, mister, talk to me." She told him. Mason sighed and brought his feet up so he was sitting cross-legged. "It's my science, it's too hard, and Ben said if i didn't find it easy, i couldn't be a doctor like you and dad." Charlotte sat there, a little stunned. She'd known that Mason was interested by the idea of becoming a doctor like his parents, but he'd not been very vocal about the idea in a very long time. "Mason, i could sit here and tell you that you're the smartest kid in the world and that you're naturally smart, but that wouldn't help. You know you're clever, i know you're clever. But becoming a doctor is hard, and there are very few doctors who found the study to become a doctor, easy. In fact, it's really hard. But you'll get there, if you're serious about it. And the fact that you're sitting up here, working on it when you could be playing video games, or at your friends house, tells me you're serious. Now, do you want me to explain anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Freedman family was sitting at their large dinner table, eating together. Charlotte had insisted that they have a table large enough to fit them all at for dinner, when they had moved in. She had told Cooper that no matter what, she wanted to be able to eat dinner with her kids. Cooper sat next to her, his free hand holding hers. Mason sat next to her, and then the triplets were sat all very close together, trying to eat each other's dinners. "Rachel. Keep your hands out of Caroline's dinner. Caroline stop eating your sisters potato. Georgia, honey, please use your fork, not your fingers and maybe try eating something, instead of playing with your food." Charlotte told them. She winked at Mason and grinned. "At least we have one civilised child in this family." She told him, making Mason smile with pride. Cooper gave Charlotte's hand a squeeze and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the back of her palm. "What?" She asked, her eyes shining as she looked lovingly at her husband.

"Nothing. I just love you." He replied simply. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Okay then mister." She laughed, putting another spoonful of dinner in her mouth. Georgia looked up and pouted at her momma and daddy. "I feel sick." She mumbled, before throwing up all over her dinner. Cooper and Charlotte sprang to their feet, Charlotte grabbing Georgia and Cooper taking the plate filled vomit away to the kitchen.

"Ewwwww Georgy sicked!" Caroline screamed, jumping away from her sister's seat. Mason crinkled his nose up and put his fork down. He suddenly wasn't hungry. Rachel was the only one to not move from her seat, and continue eating.

Charlotte sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, Georgia on her knee, the child's t-shirt long ripped off and dumped in the laundry basket. She was shivering, with sickness and kept throwing up every five minutes into the toilet bowl. Charlotte just sat with her daughter, rubbing her bare back and making calming shushing noises. Georgia kept crying between vomiting into the toilet and Charlotte's heart ached for her baby. She loved each of her children equally, but both Cooper and her had a special fondness towards Georgia after the rough start she had. Charlotte looked up as she heard Cooper come into the bathroom. He frowned when he saw their daughter still throwing up. "She's been mellow all day, but i didn't take any notice of it, she's always the quiet one." He told Charlotte, feeling Georgia's forehead with the back of his hand. "She's warm, but not too hot. I'd say it's just a bug and we've gotta ride it out." He told Charlotte. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry. You've got four of them to watch over. Anyone could miss this. " Cooper nodded, but frowned a little. "I'm going to put the other two to bed, if you're okay to stay with her? Mason's just doing more homework" He told her and left the room once she gave him the okay nod.

The triplets shared a bedroom. There house had enough rooms for them to each have their own space, but at the moment, one was a playroom, the other a guest room, and both Charlotte and Cooper liked having the girls share a room. It was easier to have them all in one place when nightmares struck, or when they were sick, or even just at bed time when they read bedtime stories.  
"Will Georgy be better soon?" Caroline asked, sitting under her Barbie bedsheets. Cooper nodded and helped Rachel into her bed. "She'll be better very soon. But if either of you two start to feel sick at anytime, i want you to come tell mommy or me, straight away, okay?" He turned to Caroline and gave her a gentle poke in her tummy. "And that means no faking okay?" Both girls giggled and nodded. Cooper kissed both of them and tucked their sheets around their bodies. "Okay, sleep time. I love you my little princesses." He told them, standing up and flicking the light off. He left the door open a tiny bit and turned the hallway light on.

Cooper stuck his head around Mason's bedroom door and gave his son a smile. "You feel like you're going to vomit anytime soon?" He joked, stepping into the room closer. Mason grinned and shook his head. "That was totally gross. I think some of the vomit got on my potato." He laughed, pretending to spew. Cooper rolled his eyes and laughed. "Okay mister, start getting ready for bed in about half an hour okay?" Mason nodded and turned back to his computer.

Cooper checked back on Charlotte and Georgia, finding Charlotte still on the floor, but this time, holding a sleeping Georgia in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Seeing Cooper she motioned for him to help her up. He bent down and took Georgia from his wife and held her close, then helped Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte stretched out and felt her baby's forehead. "She's so hot Coop. What should we do?" She asked, feeling bad for her little girl feeling so sick. "We'll stick her in our bed, so if she's sick in the night, we're right there with her. And we get ready for the other two to get sick. Because those three share germs like they share a bedroom. Which means if this is a bug, they're going to get it too." Charlotte nodded and gave Cooper a kiss on his cheek. "I guess this means putting off our plans for tonight. I'm sorry." She told him, following him into to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte rolled over and woke up, bumping into a small, hot body next to her. She ran her hand over Georgia's back and met Cooper's hand. Taking hold of it, she shuffled closer to her daughter. Georgia flinched in her sleep, then relaxed into her momma, her small hand grabbing hold of Charlotte's pyjama shirt, which, was actually Cooper's, but Charlotte had taken over sleeping rights of it. Charlotte smiled and gently kissed the sweaty head of her daughter. Glancing at the clock, Charlotte realized it was morning, and that her baby girl had made it through the night with out being sick again. She felt her hand being squeezed, the one that was intertwined with Cooper's. Looking over at her husband, she smiled at his still sleepy face. "Hey" She whispered.

"Hey" Cooper whispered back. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and kissed her wedding band. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked her, sitting up against his pillows. She nodded and tried to sit up too, but stopped when Georgia clung on to her tightly. "Looks like our little spider monkey is back" Charlotte joked. When Georgia had come home from the hospital, she'd cling to Charlotte and not let her go unless she was physically pried away from her momma. They'd dubbed her their baby spider monkey, due to her clingy habits. Thankfully she'd started to cling to Cooper too, so Charlotte could at least escape to go to work.

Charlotte stroked Georgia's hair and smiled to herself. "She's going to be so pretty. Tall too, don't you think?" She asked Cooper. He nodded and yawned. "They're all gunna be tall like their daddy, pretty like their momma, and stubborn as hell like their whole family." He laughed. Charlotte groaned jokingly and smiled as she heard their bedroom door open. Rachel and Caroline walked in, holding hands, looking sleepy. "Hey baby girls. You feeling good?" Charlotte asked, this time sitting up and pulling Georgia on top of her. The little girl sighed, then adjusted herself to get comfortable in her new position and went back to sleep. Rachel and Caroline nodded in unison. "Can we have a cuddle?" Caroline asked, pointing to the bed. Cooper nodded and the two girls ran towards the bed and jumped up on the bed. Georgia frowned in her sleep and Charlotte wrapped her arms protectively around her baby girl's body. She didn't need her sister's bony knees and arms jabbing her when she wasn't even awake yet. "Hey girls, girls, calm down." Cooper told them, giving them both a hug. Caroline snuggled next to Cooper and Rachel got closer to Charlotte's free side.

An hour and a half later, and all three Freedman girls were sitting at the breakfast table, a bowl of food in front of them. Apples and dry toast for Rachel, lucky charms and milk for Caroline and apple and strawberries for Georgia. Mason was sitting at the kitchen bench, writing in his homework book, munching on Nutella on toast as he wrote. Cooper was frying up some eggs in a pan for his own breakfast, still in his pyjamas. Charlotte came running into the room, dressed and ready for work, a frantic look on her face. "Coffee, i need coffee!" She muttered to herself, before Cooper handed her a ready-made travellers coffee mug. "God, you're a good man." She told him, taking a sip of her coffee, and kissing Cooper in thanks. "I have to leave, ten minutes ago." She told Coop, looking at her watch. "Mason, i'm taking you today, grab your bag, let's go." She told him, picking up her work satchel and kissing Coop goodbye. She bent down to her girls level and kissed each of them on the cheek, then grabbed one of Georgia's pieces of apple and tapped her nose. "Be good for daddy girls. And make sure he's good for you." She joked, standing up and leaving the room.

It had been a long day. A long and busy day full of people wanting her to sign things, and pay for things and discharge people and people booking and cancelling and re-booking appointments. She'd even been roped into an emergency surgery during her lunch break, so she was truly glad to be heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the weekend. It was the weekend, and Charlotte hadn't been called into work yet, which was a great sign. She was laying on the sofa , Rachel sitting on her legs, Caroline curled up near her chest and Mason on the floor by her head. They were all watching TV together, something about Pokémon, or digemon, or something that Charlotte had learnt to block out while her children sat happily, entertained by the flashing box in front of them. Cooper walked in, Georgia in his arms, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He sat down on the arm of the sofa and poked Charlottes toe. "Um, the kids all need to be ready in ten minutes Char." He pointed out, gesturing to Georgia, who was already dressed in a tutu. Georgia's ballet class started in twenty minutes, Caroline had soccer in fifteen and Rachel had gymnastics, and Mason, Piano practice. "They're all in their pyjamas still lazy bones, as are you."

Charlotte groaned, and sat up, picking Rachel off her legs and setting her on the floor. "Okay guys, dressed and ready in five minutes and you all get ice cream this afternoon." Charlotte told them, causing Caroline, Rachel and Mason to run out of the room to their bedrooms to get changed. Cooper grinned at his wife as she stood. "Nice. Bribing them with ice cream."

Charlotte leant above Cooper and hung her head over his, so her lips were inches away from his. "Works for you." She said breathily, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek with one hand. She broke it off and turned to head up to stairs to get changed and ready herself.

Georgia had her nose crinkled in disgust at her parents kissing so close to her, and she held tightly onto Coopers neck as she quizzed him. "Why do you and mommy kiss? Do you like kissing mommy? How old is mommy? How old are you? Is kissing boys nice?" She asked, rapidly firing questions at Cooper. He grinned at his daughter and kissed her head. "Let me see..you mommy and i kiss because we love each other, and yes, i like kissing your mommy. Your mommy is very young, and i'm...not quite as young, but i'm not too old yet and as for kissing boys...never do it. It's yuck. Only kiss me or mommy. " He answered her, tickling her through her leotard.

Eventually, all the Freedman kids make their way down stairs, dressed and waiting for their mom to hurry up and finish getting ready. She finally makes her way to the front door, only to hear several complaints about how she took so long, and even Mason is first to point out that there should be no ice cream for her later in the day. Charlotte ignored the complaints and helped Cooper buckle all three of their girls into their car seats, Mason sitting in the back on the family car. Hopping into the driver's seat, Charlotte winked at Cooper, who had walked around to the same side, expecting to drive. Charlotte rolled down the window and smiled at Cooper. "You snooze, you lose." She joked, turning the car on. "Get your butt in babe" She told him.

When Cooper was finally seated next to her, one of his hands resting on her leg, Charlotte kicked the car into gear and reversed down the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper was already in bed, and trying to stifle a yawn when Charlotte came into the room. She gave him a smile and crawled towards him, kicking the blanket down so she could lay next to him. He brought the duvet back up around her chest, in an attempt to keep her warm, then wrapped his arm around her small body. He gave her forehead a kiss, then closed his eyes. It was nice to end the day with his wife. There were always several nights a week were she didn't get until long after he was asleep, or even just as he was waking up in the morning. He used to try and stay up for her, and in all honesty, if it was just them and Mason, he probably still would do so. But with three, three year olds, it was exhausting enough, without sacrificing hours of sleep just to say good night to his wife, when he could just as easily call her, or flick her a text if she was busy. Yet, it was nights like these that he lived for. When they both put the kids to bed together, then went to bed together, and fell asleep together. He loved just being around her, being able to touch her, hold her hand, kiss her goodnight, hear her breathing next to him. Charlotte sighed and moved closer into her husband. "God i can't wait until they're all at school and tired before they even get home. They've got too much energy." Charlotte complained, rubbing her eyes. Some days, she'd rather tackle annoying, new, interns for a day than her three energetic, boisterous triplets on a bad day. When one of them was in a bad mood, it ruined it for the other two.

"Cooper laughed and stroked Charlotte's hair playfully. "I can't wait to have another one. A boy this time hopefully." He joked, although he really wouldn't mind having another girl either. Charlotte sat up and frowned at her husband. "You're kidding, right?" She asked him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Cooper shook his head and shrugged. "I figured we'd wait a few years after the girls, but if we had another one now, there wouldn't be too much of an age gap between all of them." He reasoned with her, it made perfect sense to him.

"Have you forgotten what it was like the last time i was pregnant? I don't want to do that again." She tried telling him, looking away from his searching looks. Cooper reached out and took her hand. "Charlotte, that was a one in a million chance that we even had triplets, with your IUD, it's not going to be like that this time, i promise." He told her softly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She flinched away from him and gave him a glare. "Exactly Cooper, it was a one in a million chance that we got those three girls, and even though i love them with all of my heart, they most certainly were not planned, and i don't want to have any more children. We've got four already. One more and we'll have a volleyball team." She told him, shifting away from him in the bed.

"Charlotte, don't be like that" He asked her, reaching out to hug her.

"Like what Cooper? Honest? Because unless your swimmers get through another IUD, and birth control pills, we're not having another baby, and that's the end of the discussion."


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte sipped her coffee and smiled as she listened to Addison gush about Henry's first day at school. She'd been so nervous to let him go, but now she seemed proud and confident of her sons abilities. "I personally, can't wait until they're all at school. Let someone else deal with them for eight hours a day." Charlotte said, grinning at Amelia's appalled face. Amelia's daughter had just turned one and she was so in love with her and couldn't imagine what it'd feel like to have to send her baby to school every day. "I mean, i love them to bits, but when you come to work to get away from three little voices saying 'momma' every two seconds, you learn to appreciate teachers." Charlotte joked, taking another sip of her coffee. She needed it this morning. She hadn't slept well after her argument with Cooper last night, something she wanted to discuss with her friends. She looked at Addison and pulled a face.  
"Cooper wants another baby" She told the room, which now held Violet as well, who had just entered the room.

"With his sperm i don't think you really get a choice. He'll sneeze and you'll find yourself pregnant with quads." Violet joked, making herself a tea. Charlotte rolled her eyes as the women in the room laughed. "I'm so not having another baby. I feel bad saying this, because i love them now, but i did not want the triplets. I just, i never figured i'd be a mother, and i really don't need five children. I may be a doctor, but i don't earn that much." She told them, placing her coffee mug down. Addison cleared her throat and shrugged. "What's one more? I mean, like you said, you do have four already, one more wouldn't hurt. Plus, how nice would it be to have a little baby again?" She asked Charlotte, smiling at the memory of her own son as a little baby. Amelia nodded in agreement with Addison.

"Raise your hand if you have more than one child" Charlotte semi-snapped at the three other women. They all replied with sheepish looks and Violet laughed. Charlotte smirked. "See, y'all have one child each. Easy. Do you know how easy it was when it was just Mason? Simple. Now? Do you know how many babysitters back away when you say you have triplets, and another kid? Or how much food you have to buy, just keep them all fed? Or how many laces you have to tie in the mornings so they don't trip up? And then there's the choir of 'mommy's' after a long day in a busy hospital where everyone wants your attention anyway. And you've still got to give each of them time and attention otherwise they grow to hate you." Charlotte complained.

"I don't know how Cooper does it" Addison said, half amazed, half poking fun at Charlotte.

Charlotte stood, knowing her coffee break was well over and she should get back to the pile of patient files on her desk. "If his swimmers can get past an IUD, and create triplets, his paediatrician ass can look after them while i work."


	7. Chapter 7

Cooper and Charlotte hadn't talked all evening. The girls had gotten home late with Cooper from their various activities and he'd already fed them on the go, and Mason had spent his afternoon at the practice with Charlotte, so had snacked enough to feel full. Mason had then been shipped off by a parent from school to a birthday sleepover at a friend's house. All three girls were long fast asleep, and now Charlotte sat working at the dinner table, while Cooper made his own dinner behind her. They'd been sitting in silence for well over half an hour by now, and Charlotte had hardly even said anything to him when she'd come home with Mason. Coop sighed and put down the wooden spoon he was holding. "Can we not fight about this Char?" He asked, turning to look at her. She flicked him a stubborn look, then turned her eyes back to her laptop and begun typing once more. Cooper sighed again. This was so typical of them. He'd piss her off, she'd ignore him, he'd apologise, nothing, he'd ignore her, it made things worse. He couldn't win. "Charlotte?" He asked again, getting more and more frustrated. He wanted her to talk to him. If she didn't want any more children, fine, he knew that about her, he just wished she'd talk to him about it instead of shutting herself off. Still, nothing.

"Okay, this is how this thing's going to work Charlotte. We're not going to leave this room until you've talked to me about this." He told her firmly. Charlotte raised an eyebrow and stood up, closing her laptop and gathering her papers up into her arms. "If you're going to just stand him and blather at me, i'm going to work elsewhere." She said, turning to leave the room.

Coop ran after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away. "Charlotte!" He said, raising his voice. She spun and around, her eyes fierce and wild. "Take your hand off me Cooper." She spat out at him and he realised he may have grabbed her a little too hard. He let go suddenly and felt bad for hurting and probably scaring his wife. "I'm sorry, Char, i'm so sorry, but please, talk to me." He pleaded her and he saw her give in a little and used it as a cue for him to start talking. "Look, i know you don't want any more children, and money wise, you're right, and when it comes to the sensible stuff, you're right. But i love you so much, and i've seen what it looks like when we put our love together, and i just want more of that for the rest of my life. I want bits of you all around me, parts of you that can't be taken away from me."

"Is this what this is about? Some sort of insurance just in case we ever split up? You want my children so it 'binds' us? That's stupid." She told him bluntly.

Cooper blinked. He'd never thought of it that way before, but now she mentioned it, it sounded exactly like what he was trying to do. "Look at you Char, you're flawless. I still don't understand how i ended up with you sometimes." He told her honestly. Charlotte shook her head with a smile that radiated love. "You idiot. Look at me. You only have to spend five minutes in the same room as me to know i'm not going to leave you Coop. Never. And anyway, i don't think there's anyone as patient as you, so i'm screwed if you ever leave me." She told him, stroking his cheek. "No more baby talk, please? Just be happy with the four we've got." She asked him quietly and he nodded, holding on to her hand on his cheek.

Charlotte grinned and then kissed him, closing her eyes as her lips met her husband's. There was no way she was going to leave Cooper. First of all, who would look after their four children? Second of all, she loved him more than anything in this whole entire world. Taking his hand she kissed it, then pulled him, expecting him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously. Charlotte just raised her eyebrows slyly and grinned. "To bed. We're going to do something we haven't done in a while."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you serious? It's mine?" Mason yelled, standing up on his bed in excitement, his dad's iPhone in his hand. Charlotte and Cooper grinned and nodded. "Now that your daddy's upgraded, he doesn't need it anymore, and you walk from school to the practice, so it's important for you to have a phone." Charlotte told him, knowing that with Cooper as Mason's dad, there was no chance the kid wouldn't have games on the thing. Charlotte stood and straightened out her pants. "Well, i best be off, Violet will be here in a few minutes, and i, have three girls to get to swimming before they see Aunty Vi and i never get them out of the door." She drawled, folding her arms across her chest. Cooper stood too and wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. "Okay, go then, but i want first hug when you get back. And photos. Lots and lots of photos." He told her, letting her go. Charlotte laughed as she saw Masons screwed up, disgusted face and grabbed his head and gave him a kiss. "Be good" She told him, leaving the room.

Charlotte was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool, checking for emails on her phone, while her three daughters spent one on one time with a swimming instructor each. She looked up as she heard one of her girls scream, but smiled when she saw it was only Rachel, complaining because her teacher had let go of one of her hands. Out of all of her children, Rachel hated the water the most, but Coop had told Charlotte that with a pool in the garden, she was going to learn how to swim.

Georgia loved swimming, and was the easiest one to get out the door in the mornings for lessons, and the first one in the pool. Caroline liked swimming too, but liked sleeping in more. She was hard to get up and ready every Saturday morning. She wanted to lie in bed and sleep longer, something that Charlotte swears is a 'Cooper gene', so Charlotte had to dress her practically half asleep. And then there was Rachel, who fought her momma every time the swimming costumes came out. There were tears, screaming, shouting and pouting every time. If it wasn't such a valuable life skill, she wouldn't force her to go, but she needed to learn. She'd rather have a crying baby girl than a drowned baby girl.

Charlotte was bent down to the same level as her triplets, and drying off Georgia, who was last to be helped back into her clothes. Her sisters were both sitting on the bench munching on a banana, their lips slightly blue from being in the pool for so long. Charlotte pulled up Georgia's skirt and kissed her cheek, handing her an opened banana. "There you go princess." She said, standing up again. "Are i a princess too Momma?" Rachel asked, trying to get off the bench, her tiny legs not quite reaching the ground. Charlotte helped her off, then lifted Caroline to the floor. "Yes, you are all my princesses." Charlotte told them, picking up the swimming towels and shoving them into the girls backpacks. She handed them out to the respective girls and they put them on dutifully. As Caroline and Rachel raced off to the exit, Georgia hung back and took hold of Charlotte's hand, sticking close to her momma's side. She smiled down at her daughter and continued the walk outside the building, finding the other two waiting by the side of the road, their hands already linked. Charlotte took hold of Rachel's hand and guided her three toddlers to the car, letting go of their hands and pressing the button on her keys to open the doors. She got into the driver's seat, knowing that all three girls were too stubborn and viewed themselves as 'too old' to let mommy do it for them.

"Everyone buckled?" She asked before starting her engine. When she heard three little voices reply with a yes, she kicked the car into gear and reversed out of the parking lot.

Caroline, Rachel and Georgia were all waiting impatiently for Charlotte to unlock the front door to the house to let them in. "Okay, no tackling Aunty Vi again, okay? Let her breathe." Charlotte warned them, swinging the door open. As her three monsters ran into the house, screaming out for their favourite family friend, Charlotte shut the door and took her shoes off.

Walking into the lounge, she found Violet, sitting under three very excited little girls, and Cooper, standing and laughing. She slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a cuddle, watching their girls. She looked up at him and smiled when he gave her a kiss. "I think Mason wants to talk to you. He's in his room." He told her, giving her another kiss. Charlotte frowned and leant her head against his chest. "Is everything okay?" She asked, once again feeling blessed to be a part of such an amazing family. "I think he's bummed about that A still. He really wanted an A+" He told her quietly. She nodded and tapped his bum playfully. "Tonight, i promise." She winked at him, leaving the room to go talk to Mason.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte peeped her head round the triplets bedroom door and smiled to herself as she saw all three girls sleeping. Georgia, as usual was asleep on her back, the blankets on top her looking as perfect as they had when it was made. Caroline and Rachel however were wrapped in their blankets, Caroline sucking her thumb, and Rachel's head where her feet were meant to be. She shut the door after her, leaving it open a fraction so that there was still a ray of artificial light shining in from the hallway into the girls room. She then went and check on Mason, who was fast asleep, a stuffed dinosaur tucked under his arm, his blanket kicked to the floor. Charlotte snuck in and pulled the blanket over her son's body and kissed his sweaty forehead.

Eventually, she made her way up to her own bedroom, and paused outside her bedroom door. She could hear music. Soft and romantic, like Cooper was planning something. She bit her lip and grinned, taking a second to lean against the wall and give him time to prepare. She could hear him mumbling to himself and walking round the room still. After a few minutes, when the sounds from her bedroom had quietened, she swung the door open. What she saw, totally blew her away.

Candles, on every surface in the room, rose petals, spread across the floor and her bed, the music, gentle and swaying, yet no Coop. She stepped forward into the room, puzzled. Where the hell did he go. She heard a bump coming from the en suit and she grinned. Opening her bathroom door, she was amazed to find Cooper standing next to a full bath, with petals floating in the bubbles, the lights off, with only candles highlighting Coops proud expression. Charlotte breathed out and brought her hands to her mouth, absolutely stunned.

Coop stepped towards Charlotte and met her lips with his. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her softly. He started to unzip her dress and continued kissing her, making his way from her lips to her collarbones. "God Coop, you've really out done yourself here." She murmured, grabbing hold of his jumper for support, his soft lips making her knees buckle. He pulled off her dress and gave her a simple smile. "I love you. Now shut up and get in the bath and let me love you." He told her, making her tingle with happiness. She gave him another kiss, then unhooked her bra and slipped out of her panties.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't update in a while, and then did a really short chapter, i was away last weekend for Easter at a huge Christian camp with the kids from my youth group, so i didn't have any time to do much. I'm still going ahead with this storyline, but i'm in the middle of writing a story about a shooting at Mason's school so just comment in the reviews if you want me to publish that one as well :D Cheers, Sydney.**

**Note: This chapter has jumped three years, so the triplets are six and Mason is sixteen. (As someone so sassily told me there is ten years between the triplets and Mason, not nine and a bit. Rude.) **

"Mom. Can you tell the girls to leave me alone? I'm trying to do my homework." Mason asked Charlotte as he sat at the kitchen counter with his worksheets spread out in front of him. All three of his sisters were trying to climb up next to him and grab him, making him super annoyed. Charlotte turned around from the dinner she was making and gave her triplets a stern look. "Girls, stop lovin' on your brother. Go play in your room until dinner." She told them and they all stood back and left Mason alone obediently. Georgia was the first one to run out of the room and was followed quickly by the other two. Charlotte smiled at Mason and ruffled his hair, making him frown and try to duck out of the way. Charlotte ignored his complaints and kissed his forehead, looking over his shoulder at the work he was attempting. "AP Biology. Need any help?" She asked, already knowing that he didn't need any help with anything science or math related. Any worries Mason had a few years ago about not being smart enough to be a doctor were long gone. He was only sixteen and would be ready to graduate from high school in a matter of months. He shook his head, but looked up at Charlotte. "When will dad be home? He asked simply, chewing on his pencil. Charlotte gently took the pencil from Masons mouth and set it down on the counter. "Do you know how many kids get lead poisoning from chewin' on the ends of their pencils?" She told him off lightly. "He should be here any minute." She told Mason. They both heard the front door unlock and footsteps enter the house as soon as she spoke. "Speak of the devil.." She grinned at Mason, walking out off the kitchen to greet her husband.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, giving him a hug as she did so. She smiled as she let him go and took his briefcase from him. "How was work?" She asked him, curious as to what happened at the practice on her day off. Coop shrugged and sat down next to Mason , stealing a chip from the bag next to him. "Okay. Addison and Sam are fighting again. But, other than that, it was business as usual." He nudged Mason and grinned. "How was school today?" He asked and Mason returned his question with a shrug similar to his dads. "Okay. I really need to concentrate on this though." He hinted, turning back to his work. Cooper pulled a face at Charlotte and stood up, making her laugh. "Where are my girls? And why are they being so quiet? " He asked suspiciously. Charlotte pointed to the roof and bit her lip. "They were bein' annoyin' so i sent them to play up stairs until dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so a few of you said yes to the shooting idea, so i'll try and start getting it off my phone and onto my laptop. Also, any ideas for any chapters THAT FOLLOW IN LINES WITH THIS CURRENT STORY would be great. I am open to other story ideas too, but unless it inspires me, nothing's going to happen. Stay safe, love y'all :D**

**Sydney**

Charlotte sniffed in her sleep, and rolled over, bumping into Cooper's sleeping body next to her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist and shifted her head onto his shoulder, settling back into dream world. Coops arm instinctively pulled her closer and he turned to face her more, his eyes also closed, trying to catch the last moments of sleep before his alarm woke them both up.

It wasn't an alarm that woke them this morning however, it was the tiny knees of a small child scrambling over them and under the covers. Charlotte didn't even need to open her eyes to know which one of her triplets it was. "Well good mornin' to you too Miss Georgia." She said, drawing closer to Coop as freezing cold hands pressed against the bare skin on her arms. "Georgia Augusta Freedman-King, take your hands off me until they are warm, for the love of god." Charlotte cried, now fully awake. Coop giggled, an almost identical sound to that of the six year old the other side of Charlotte. Georgia shuffled closer to her momma and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Momma, cuddle." She said, speaking like a baby. Charlotte groaned and rolled around, so her back was pressed up against Cooper's front and she was facing Georgia. "Hey baby girl." Charlotte said, kissing the top of Georgia's nose. "Momma, can i come to work with you and daddy today?" The little girl asked, cuddling the pink stuffed rabbit in her arms close.

"But you have school today." Charlotte reminded her daughter, causing the child to pout. "I don't like school." Georgia told her momma grumpily. "Stick that bottom lip back in before you catch raindrops." Charlotte quipped, using another weird southern phrase that made no sense at all. Cooper sat up, making the first sudden movement of the morning. "Well while you two fight it out, i am going to get into the shower." He said, getting out of bed and kissing Charlotte and then Georgia as he walked past them and into the ensuite connected to the master bedroom.

"Please momma! I'll be good! I'll take a book and practice my reading. I don't wanna go to school!" She complained again. Charlotte frowned and sat up, it wasn't like her baby girl to not want to go to school. Caroline, yes, Rachel, maybe, not Georgia was always the first one out the door and the most eager to get to class every day. Charlotte thought to herself then gave her daughter a serious look. "Okay, here's a deal. If you give me three good reasons why you don't want to go, you don't have to." Charlotte reasoned. Georgia's forehead crumpled as she begun to think and her tongue stuck out a little. "Um...It's running day and i can't run because i'm too little and Rachel and Caroline always beat me. And my teacher is sick and we have a poopey stand-in. And i love the hospipital." She told Charlotte, cutely mispronouncing the word 'hospital'. Charlotte tried not to laugh at Georgia's mispronunciation. "Honey, you don't have to be as good at running as Rach and Liney" Charlotte told her oldest triplet. "You're better at being good than them both. And don't tell them i told you this, but you're probably going to make the best doctor." She whispered, smiling as her daughters face lit up. "A baby doctor?" She asked hopefully, as if getting her mother's approval meant her future was set in stone. Charlotte sat up and nodded. "Just like daddy and Aunty Addie." Charlotte said, grabbing a pair of underwear and a bra from her bedside table. "Now scoot along and get dressed, i need to get in the shower with daddy." She said, leaving her daughter alone, to join Coop.

Twenty minutes of steaming hot water and a long hug from Cooper later, and they both emerged from their bathroom, Cooper wrapped in a towel. Charlotte dressed in her bra and panties. She noticed a small lump under the covers and motioned to Cooper to ignore it. There was no point fussing over a child who just wanted her parent's attention. Coop nodded in agreement and started to get dressed.

"So i'll take the girls today?" Cooper asked, pulling a shirt over his head. Both Charlotte and Cooper had been opposed to buying a family wagon, and so made do with two cars, which helped anyway, considering Mason's school was on the other side of town to the girls. Charlotte shook her head. "I have a feeling one of them is going to need a firm hand getting to school today." She told him, zipping up a navy blue dress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coop asked, sounding offended. Charlotte turned around and gave her husband a sly grin, moving closer to him, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "It means that one of us is really good at playing mr nice guy, and one of us can actually get the kids to do something when needed." She told him, before giving him a soft kiss. Cooper snorted and shrugged. "Fine, you take the girls, i'll take Mase. And he has a study group till five, so i'll get the girls from school and bring them to the practice. You have a meeting from three, right?"

Charlotte answered with a nod, then left the room to finish her morning prep before work, and to see where her other children were in the process of getting ready.


End file.
